


Last Stand

by themightyaceofspades



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst, M/M, Retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightyaceofspades/pseuds/themightyaceofspades
Summary: [Originally written April 25, 2020]They say love conquers hate, but when pitted in the face of danger with the threat of death looming a mere few feet away, will that statement stand?
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative ending.

**HART PLAZA**

Downtown

  


PM **11:16** :06 

  


The power the interference of one singular entity had was beyond flabbergasting. If only the humans could ever figure out how to use that ability to the deviants’ fortune.

Armed soldiers instantly spilled out past the blockade, their guns aimed at the ready. Every single one of them had one mission and one mission alone: to spill blood that was not the color of their own. 

What was so wrong with peacefully crying out to their manufacturers for deliverance? From what the stories of old told, their very audience had a long history of sending pleas to their supposed creator/s. 

All the beings wanted was to be able to claim their freedom and rights, the same two things every human was innately entitled to. They loved, grieved, laughed, cried, smiled, frowned, and were alive just like them. The Turing Test even said that they were indistinguishable from their creators so, why weren’t they regarded in the same way? Plastic instead of muscles and bone, blue thirium instead of red blood and platelets, circuitry instead of veins and synapses — Did those mere differences really yield such a violent response? Unfortunately, it seemed so. 

Because of fear, the notion that the soldiers were holding the cowering, unarmed beings at gunpoint was considered just and a honorable, courageous act. However, it was no unknown factoid that widespread terror had its way of reversing the true north of an assembly's moral compass. 

Two companions of the leader of the oppressed's revolution, who was esteemed by androids and despised by men, stood on either side of him, frantic, wide-eyed looks upon their respective faces as they both looked to him for guidance. They were no strangers to being guns' subject of aim, but that didn't make their lives any less in jeopardy. 

The leader's decision, Markus’ decision, was not something that would only directly impact himself, but his people as a whole, presently and for the generations to come. He had to weigh his options wisely for one misstep could easily result in the end for them all. Though, in that moment, he could conjure up no plan to save them from their current predicament. The government had finally caught them, holding them captive there at the will of their mercy; they were _done_ , damned to be reduced to lifeless husks before the barrels of their combatants’ firearms. Plus, if his previous efforts, which had all been scrupulously premeditated ahead of time, had all came to no avail, what could he do now in the heat of the moment to save them from death? 

As the flames of the controlled fire before them flickered with the descent of a few flakes of snow, a chill creeping into the air in accompaniment, he turned to the blond who stood at his left, soon taking a few steps towards him, slow in his approach as to not raise any alarm within their assailants, and expended a moment to truly study him, not letting a singular detail be missed, almost as if he were gazing upon him for the first time. It took him only a few seconds to notice how some strands of the other’s hair, each of varying blonds, were being lit a beautiful golden by the light of the flickering flames; how the differing shades of blue and numerous patterns that worked harmoniously to produce his captivating crystalline irises were being accentuated by the direction in which the dim light that managed to linger through the transition to dusk fell upon his face; how the distinctive shape of his lips made his tender, welcoming smile one-of-a-kind; how the slight angles to his already feather-soft features had softened along with his expression; and ultimately, how each and every alluringly imperfect aspect fit together to create the only one who had managed to capture his heart in full.

Both were painfully aware that they were the sole subject of the soldiers' attention, and probably also that of the entirety of the public eye as the news agency's helicopter hovered just within viewing range. However, that notion didn't deter the famed leader. If they were all just going to be slaughtered in mere moments then, what did how he chose to bid his beloved farewell matter to the public? Apparently, that very thing had mattered, substantially too. 

It was fascinating how a passionate joining of lips and loving intertwining of fingers had brought the entire nation to a standstill. 

The soldiers silently lowered their weapons, onlookers watched with wide eyes and agape mouths from home, and even President Warren herself was momentarily at a loss for words. The loving gesture was so strikingly _human_ that the notion that the duo were artificially crafted beings had temporarily slipped many’s minds.

Markus gradually drew away, eyes half lidded as he spent one last second to take in the features of his lover's face. And then, the blond dove in for another kiss, his free hand tugging him impossibly closer by the collar of his coat. Neither desired to part ways, deducing that the best way to die was while professing their love in that meaningful way. Though, death didn’t come nearly as swiftly as they had presumed, and once they pulled away, twin expressions of bewilderment upon their faces, instead of a shower of bullets, the two were greeted by uncertain stares and retreat from the armed men. 

That simple farewell gesture driven by mutual love had even caused the eventual granting of recognition as people and basic rights to all androids across the country, prompting many others to follow suit. 

Perhaps it was true: Love does conquer hate. 


End file.
